1. Field
The present invention relates generally to sensors and, more particularly, to sensors that utilize surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices. The present invention also relates to devices that include the present sensors, and to certain methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of surface acoustic wave (SAW) devices in apparatuses suited to sensor and detecting the presence of various chemicals is well known. See, for example, the discussion in the background section of U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,668, which patent is incorporated by reference. See also the description of how an array of SAW devices can be used in U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,588, which is incorporated by reference.